1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a support member which acts as an atmospheric pressure resistant member of an electron beam displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel electron beam displaying apparatus using an electron-emitting device such as a surface conduction electron-emitting device or the like has been proposed as an image displaying apparatus capable of achieving reduced weight and reduced thickness. In the image displaying apparatus like this, a vacuum container is formed by oppositely arranging a rear plate having an electron-emitting device and a face plate having a light emitting member of emitting light in response to irradiation of electrons, and sealing the arranged rear and face plates via a frame member located on the fringe of the arranged plates. Besides, a support member called a spacer is provided between oppositely arranged substrates (i.e., the rear and face plates) so as to prevent transformation and damage of the substrate due to a difference of air pressure between the inside and the outside of the vacuum container.
Here, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-007811 discloses a constitution in which an electrode is provided on a support member as a means for preventing the support member from being electrified by collision of electrons emitted from an electron-emitting device.
With respect to the support member disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-007811, it is desired to improve uniformity of a potential distribution formed on the surface of the support member. To achieve this, it is necessary to high precisely form the electrode on the surface of the support member.